Assassin's Creed : Legacy
by a soul of thunder
Summary: I don't think anyone ever expects that one morning they will wake up, and find themselves caught up in a war between two secret organizations. I am what the Templars call 'The Chalice', a possible Piece of Eden. I hope someone will come and save me. My name is Cassandra Emerson, and this is my story. DESMOND MILES x OC. Set during AC III (Possible SPOILERS)
1. Prologue

Prologue 

I don't think anyone ever expects that one morning they will wake up, and find themselves caught up in a war between two secret organizations. I know I didn't… but here I am.

Before this I lived a normal life, with no clue as to what was really going on. I didn't know about all that had happened long before I was even born, but it would be me that it all came down too. In this war there are the Templars, though now they are most popularly known as Abstergo Industries. They want control over everything; politics, economics, technology… I don't think they will stop until they make everyone in the world their slaves.

Fighting against them, at least as far as I know, are the Assassin's. They try to protect humanity's free will, the one thing Abstergo wants most.

Two months ago I was taken by the Templars, and I was imprisoned. It was here that I learned about my ancestors and why I had become involved in this war. During this time they placed me in a machine called the Animus. It was there that I explored the memories of my ancestors, discovering entire lifetimes that were locked deep inside my own DNA.

I relieved the lives of two ancestors, these were people who were close to two particularly famous and powerful assassin' s.

First I relieved the life of my ancestor, her name was Adha. She had known an assassin Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. The Templars hoped to gain more knowledge of his life through my ancestors memories most importantly they wanted to know where a Piece of Eden was. They wanted it because it has the power to bend people to their will. But they could not, Adha had been killed by the Templars before Altair even got it. But they had kept her child….

When Abstergo had failed to get what they want I thought that was the end. That maybe I could go home and forget this all ever happened. But that was not what happened, another ancestor of mine was discovered who was important and so back into the Animus I went.

So then I relieved the life of Cristina Vespucci da Frienze, my ancestor from the Renaissance. Through her they tried to get information about another assassin named Ezio Auditore. They did not get much more than as they had with Adha.

I learned a few weeks ago that the Templars do not only want me for my ancestors memories. I am what they call the "Chalice", long ago believed to be a Piece of Eden, when the Templars thought that Adha was not an actually Piece of Eden, they killed her. But they kept her child… who eventually escaped and built a new identity for herself in Italy.

But now the Templars think there really is something about the Chalice. They test me, my memories, my blood even my DNA looking for something. I am not sure what. They want to dig further, go as far back into my ancestors as they can to unlock the secrets of Those Who Came Before. And I am slowly starting to realize that my life can and will be forfeited just so they can have their answers…

But I have hope, a few weeks ago a man named Desmond Miles escaped, an Assassin had come for him. I hope they will come for me too.

My name is Cassandra Emerson, and this is my story.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello! Welcome to my new and very first story for Assassin's Creed, I know everyone is excited about Assassin's Creed III which came out two days ago. I am currently in the middle of it. But alas when I have to give up the tv to other I started to think, and bam this new idea came into my head.

Basically I am drawing my own conclusions from different instances in the games, like in "The Miracle" when Clay tells Desmond to find Eve, and that her DNA is the key. And then in the beginning of III when they get to the sanctuary and say they need a "key" I got to thinking; there is another person they need to save the world! So technically this story should be thought of as occurring alongside Assassin's Creed III, although I have not as of yet finished the game so I have no idea how close or far I am from how things will actually play out.

For anyone who is not to familiar with the concepts I am drawing from, go to the Asssassin's Creed wiki and look up the articles on Adha, Cristina Vespucci, Eden and Eve.

So this prologue was written to mirror Desmond's testimony given at the introduction of Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. I just kept watching it over and over again so they could sound as similar as possible. That was my goal so I am very aware that some parts are identical. Everything though from here on out will be completely original.

I would love people to death if they would give me some feedback and reviews, I want to truly know what people are thinking about my rendition, my goal is to stay as close to the real game story-line as possible. Though obviously that will be difficult at points. & I would gladly accept the help is someone wanted to Beta for me, might actually give me the incentive I need to actually finish a story.

Again, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! & ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 1

I don't dream anymore. Not for two months, at least I don't think they are really dreams. When I first started to go into the Animus they said something about a 'bleeding effect', apparently it was very dangerous. And though Warren Vidic doesn't seem all that concerned, his superiors feel the need to take precaution, I once heard them say that; "they don't want about subject 16". Though that is possibly because I may be particularly valuable to them, they would rather not damage an asset more than not wanting to hurt a person.

However what I do see when I sleep though I think are memories, memories from my ancestors. I have no idea if they are real or not, and I don't ask, I don't want any more medical tests or needles. I see things, places and faces of people who seem familiar to me but are not. And before I can ever find out where I really am I wake.

Just as I did this morning.

Hearing the low drone of sliding doors I open my eyes, I find myself once again staring at a cold gray metal ceiling. Lifting my head I realize no one has entered "my room" but that someone must be in the lab just beyond it.

Sighing to myself, knowing it was probably Vidic, I rolled myself up from the bed. Surveying the room it was not much to look at, it was my prison after all. Although I suspected that real prisons are a little nicer than this place. Here everything is made of metal, and it is always cold. Before I can get a rude wakeup call I get up and rush towards the bathroom, I set about doing what had slowly become something of a routine. Removing my white shirt I then walk to the corner and throw it up so it hangs loosely over the camera lenses.

Vidic had made a huge deal about me doing so when I first arrived here, but after a small hunger strike he held his complaints. As long as it was only for ten minutes so I could shower in privacy. Not that I could even do anything, I had almost nothing. The only real things that I had in my room were the blankets on the bed and a few towels for when I showered. Changes of clothes were brought to me, and no spare were ever kept in the room.

I suspect that was because of subject 16, he had apparently gone crazy due to the Animus and killed himself. I tried not to think if that had actually happened in this room or simply one like it. I also did not want to know.

The steaming hot water was soothing, as the rooms were always cold. Once I was done I dried myself thoroughly before slowly dressing again. I made it a slow process as I was simply trying to avoid having to leave the bathroom, worried about what Vidic had planned for her today.

Would it be more tests? More time in the Animus? Or possibly something worse?

But about fifteen minutes later there is no more that I can do to stall for time, I walk towards the bathroom door, it effortlessly slides open. Seeing no one in my room a sigh a bit of relief but I know it will be short lived. Sure enough the door does slide open seconds later and the frame of Warren Vidic fills the doorway.

"Good morning Miss. Emerson. Good to see you're already up and about." Vidic says sounding rather upbeat, though she knows it is not true enthusiasm. He is only excited about getting what he wants, and I still am unsure what exactly it is that he wants.

Naturally he doesn't tell me anything. After all I am the prisoner.

I say nothing to him, I have never kept it a secret that I wanted out, or that I hated everyone in the building. I had tried to escape a few times when I first got here, once I was able to take a single step into the hallway before I was caught again. Ever since then two guards have been on the outside of the doors and one in the lab all the time.

A few weeks ago when I heard the one referred to as subject 17 escaped, I tried again. This time trying to get out through the air ducts. But that proved just as futile.

Vidic doesn't give any attention to my silence but continues on, "Now we have some work ahead for us today. We are going to be working with the Animus today." He said and then turned to leave the room. I knew this was his silent command to follow, which I did. It was not really an option, I knew that if I didn't I would be drugged and made to do anything he wanted, so for now it was better to comply.

Entering into the lab I looked directly towards the Animus, there was a man there dressed in a white lab coat similar to Vidic. His name was Thomas, and he was an assistant, his job was mostly to monitor the Animus while I was inside. He was of average height with brown hair, his skin was slightly tanned but he was rather slim.

Crossing the very open lab towards the Animus I felt slight defeat. I desperately wanted out of this place, I knew my parents must be worried about me. Sure they had moved to France and I had been upset, but I still loved them. And they still loved me, that much I was sure of.

Would they think I hated them? That I was simply refusing to talk to them? Or did they know, that I had simply vanished. I wasn't even sure that I had been reported missing, I certainly had no access to a tv or the news. So there was no way for sure to know, but I did hope that someone, anyone was looking for me.

Though even if they did track me down to Abstergo… I doubted that there was any evidence I was here. I know I was officially called Subject 18 aka 'The Chalice' in all the files that Abstergo had regarding anything that had happened to me since being taken prisoner.

To them I wasn't really a person, Cassandra Emerson didn't exist. Just the Chalice did, just subject 18.

Once I was near it I saw movement near Vidic's desk and froze in place. Looking across the space I saw the familiar shape of Daniel Cross rise from the chair behind the desk. I tensed immediately.

Daniel Cross had been around a few times, watching a few of my sessions in the Animus with interest. Why I did not know. He didn't speak much, but when he did it made my skin crawl. There was just something about his eyes, like something was seriously wrong with him. And his bouts of anger made me sure I could never trust to be alone with him.

"Now, Miss Emerson, let's get started shall we?" Vidic said breaking the silence and my frozen demeanor. I looked towards the Animus wondering who I would be living as today. The last time they tried to unlock the earliest possible memories in my DNA, would we try again today?

I was sure they had learned all they wanted from both Adha and Cristina's memories, but truthfully I did miss being them. Adha had been smart, as had Cristina. Though I felt Cristina's story was far more tragic, and it affected me the most out of the two. I was also surprised by how much I looked like them, you would think about so many generations that I would not resemble them at all. But I think I would easily pass for Cristina or at least her sister. The physical resemblance also made me feel so close to her, despite there was a few hundred years between us. Maybe it was the bleeding effect but I felt so connected to them, but also to the assassin's that they each loved. It was so tragic that they both never got to be with them.

Again these feelings of connection, how I was able to feel the emotions my ancestors felt when I relived their memories, I couldn't talk about. The only person who truly knew what it was like was Daniel, but I would never open myself up to him. He was like a wild tiger, you couldn't trust him.

Stepping up to the Animus I sat on the edge before lying down, the circular veil piece slid over my head. And for a moment I simply lay there waiting for it all to start. Daniel drew closer, I could see the smug smirk on his face, why I did not know. Vidic hovered not too far from my left side.

"Alright here we go." Thomas suddenly said and I heard the telltale sounds of the Animus booting up and suddenly I was transported away from the lab and into the depths of the Animus program. As I was the last thing I could feel in my real body was that I could feel a single cold tear run down my cheek.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright, so I wanted to get chapter one up as quickly as possible. Basically this chapter is to introduce Cassandra and what she is going through to you guys more so you have more to give feedback on. As of chapter two you will see the real action start to go on. I am not sure if I will do a Desmond point of view... any ideas? Yes? No? Maybe?

I have always felt bad for Daniel Cross, part of me just wants to hug and cuddle him until he is a good Assassin again. But I did bring him in since he is rather important in what is going on in Assassin's Creed III. I will try and keep spoilers to a minimum so that's all I've got to say about him.

So yes, next chapter will be longer and have much more drama than this one, so please stay with me. And for the love of Altair, Ezio and Connor, PLEASE REVIEW!

& still looking for a Beta! Message me if you are up for the challenge!


	3. Chapter 2

There were times that I felt that the days were blurring into each other. I did my best to keep track, I made sure that once I felt like that I would ask Thomas for the date, multiple times just to be sure I was still keeping on the right track. Not that it really mattered in the grand scheme of things but hopefully I would get out of here, and I needed to know how much time had elapsed. Maybe I was only thinking that this was important because it was one of the few things that I had to do with myself.

Today was a rare day when I was not expected or needed to do anything. Lying on my bed all day however was quite boring. Would it really kill them to give me a book or something?

Thomas was in the lab, he had brought me my lunch. He seemed to be reviewing the data from the Animus session we did the other day. It had been another dead end for Vidic. Simply they could locate the oldest memory in my DNA but could not unlock it. Vidic had not been happy, blamed it on everyone and everything, though Thomas got the most of the blame. Part of me did feel bad for him, very few times did he truly seem to be treated fairly by Vidic, but he was faring better than me. He could leave this lab, go home and see his own family.

Shaking my head I sighed, I had to remember he was one of _them_. He was a willingly a Templar who was aiding in my imprisonment. No… I could not trust him or anyone else in this place.

Finally bored enough I got up from my bed and wandered towards the lab, Thomas was exactly where I had last seen him, standing next to the Animus pouring through the computer files. No doubt he was trying to figure out what had gone wrong, why they could not get to my oldest memory. He was relaxed, at least more so than earlier, Vidic was no longer in the lab. He had been here earlier with Daniel, which was the main reason why I had gone to hide in my room.

But seeing that both of those men were absent from the lab made me relax. While Thomas was the enemy at least I knew he wasn't dangerous, I doubt he could properly kill a fly.

It had seemed that Vidic and Daniel had been fighting, they threw around a name… some man's name that began with a D. From what I could gather he had done something, enough to truly piss off Daniel. At least I was not the subject of his anger, that I was sure would cost me my life.

And at least this fight caused Vidic to pretty much abandon working with me, which meant a small amount of peace for me.

Crossing the room I looked to Thomas, he hadn't noticed my approach yet. So I snuck closer and looked over his shoulder, sure enough I confirmed what I had been suspected before. The man turned and Thomas finally noticed my presence and he jumped in fright. It may have been childish but it made me happy to know I could sneak up on him and give him a scare.

"Cassandra! Don't do that! I thought you were in your room." Thomas scolded as he adjusted his glasses on his face and then turned back to his work. I walked around the Animus casually.

"I was. If you hadn't noticed there is nothing for me to do. Can't I get a magazine or something?" I said, desperate for something to occupy my mind. Sleep was never restful, I had already counting the number of screws in the walls of my room, and sure I would watch the outside from the large windows in the lab, but there was not much to look at.

"You know I don't have that authority to clear that." Thomas muttered in response as he continued his work. I frowned.

"Well how about a piece of paper and a pencil?" I asked. Thomas sighed frustratingly, maybe I was wearing him down, he looked up at me and then pointed past me to Vidic's desk.

"Try over there, Vidic probably has something. Just don't tell him I said you could." He said before looking down again. Even though it was just over a piece of paper and a pencil I was excited. Turning I walked to the desk, it was covered in an orderly arranged stacks of papers and files. However I was able to find a few pieces of blank paper and a pencil, taking them I happily walked back towards my room.

Truthfully I did not know what I was going to do, but now I had something to do at least. Sitting cross legged on my bed I splayed the paper before me and gripped the pencil. Should I write? Make a journal of my captivity? No… if Vidic found it heaven knows what would happen. At best he would destroy it, and I didn't want to think what would happen if he found out what I was truly thinking.

Before I truly knew what was going on I was sketching, I never had been much of an artist. Truly I had no skill at drawing but my hand seemed to move of its own accord. I am not sure if I was even thinking, I was simply doing.

Moments later I had come to a stop and I blinked, looking down at the pieces of paper. What I saw there was confusing. Symbols littered the page, strange shapes I had never seen before, and in the center was some kind of orb, I had drawn some kind of aura around it and this aura connected with the strange symbols. Staring at it for a long while I tried to make sense of what I had drawn. I was sure I had never seen this before… but yet it did seem familiar…

Hearing the lab door slid open I jumped, I turned slipping the papers and pencil under my pillow. I was disturbed by what I had drawn, but I was sure if was something important, and I was afraid to let Thomas or Vidic know what I had drawn. Some part of me was sure that if they saw it, it would not be good.

I heard Vidic's voice, he was talking to Thomas. Demanding if he had made any progress, from the lack of a quick answer I assumed that, that meant no. Vidic's frustration was palpable and thick in the air. The doors slid open again and I heard heavy footsteps leaving the door I saw my dinner had arrived. When I entered the lab Vidic looked to me, and I avoided returning the gaze. The images of the symbols and the glowing orb filled my mind, part of me was afraid to look at him just in case somehow he would know.

The guard that was carrying a tray of food brought it towards me, usually I ate alone in my room, but now today. I didn't want anyone in there, especially Vidic, terrified he would find the drawings. Instead I ate at the table just outside my room.

It was not a five star meal, some soup and a sub-like sandwich. The bread was rather dry but the soup was hot and good. Any other day I might have been thrilled by this meal which was a leg up from what I was usually given, but not today. I wanted to know what I had drawn meant, why it was familiar and where the images had come from in the first place. Again I knew though that this was something I had to figure out on my own, if I were to tell Vidic… it would only be helping them, or so I feared. I feared them testing me more, or subjecting me to more time in the Animus just to try and find out more.

No… for now I was on my own.

Once my meal was done I quickly abandoned the tray and headed back to my room. Vidic was on his way out of the lab leaving Thomas to work alone again. Once in my room I lay down on the bed, and while thinking over and over about the drawings that lay under my head, somehow I fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up to a loud crash disorientated me. Groaning I lifted my head, there was some shouting. I blinked. This was not normal. I knew it was late evening, normally at this time the whole building quieted down. Sitting up I threw the blankets from my body. For some reason I grabbed the papers from under my pillow and folded them before quickly shoving them into my pocket.

The shouting grew and I could recognize Thomas' voice; "Who are you? What are you doing-" he shouted but was cut short then followed by a thudding sound. My heart was racing in my chest as I moved away from the bed. I was about to go out and investigate on what was happening when the door to my room flew open.

The figure that came in was dark, but as they stepped in I could better see them. It was a man, dressed in the Abstergo guards uniform, however something was different about him. It was then I noticed a bracer around his forearm, and the seal of the Assassin's that I recognized so well from the memories of my ancestors.

My eyes darted up to his face and what I saw there left me stunned for the second time that day. The angles of his face, the color of his eyes, the shape of his brows… and then that tiny little scar over his lip. I was frozen in place, wondering if the bleeding effect had gone too far, was I going crazy like subject 16 had? There was no way this was real, there was no possible way that _he_ could be here, not in this time or this place.

The man stared at me, there was some blood on his uniform. But he seemed as perplexed by me as I was by him. His dark brown eyes were wide.

Then he said one thing that made my whole world pause.

"Cristina?" he said in surprise. It was that one name that made me sure I was crazy, but as the voice echoed in my ears I realized he had really said that. He had called me by _her_ name.

"E-Ezio?" I responded my voice wavering as I was still trying to determine if this was real or not. A small smirk crossed his lips and he gave an incline of his head. That little confirmation brought me relief, while I knew in my head that this man was not actually Ezio… he was his descendent. And more importantly he knew that I was the descendent of Cristina, and through that we did know each other.

My prayers had finally been answered, the Assassin's had come to save me. But not just any Assassin, it was the man I had wanted to meet most.

Finally the future was starting to look bright.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally! Chapter 2! Well I am excited, and I hope you are all too. As promised finally some action, and this is the point from which my story will be different from whatever happens in Assassin's Creed III. There may be references to the game still but the plot line will most likely vary significantly from now on. This chapter was written quickly so I am sorry for any mistakes, please don't hate me, I was just so excited about getting this chapter out.

I would like to also thank everyone who reviewed, believe me it means so much to me. And as per one review I _will_ include Desmond's point of view (which will be the next chapter! shhh!) Again your support is much appreciated, please keep it up!

For any who are curious or unsure, the drawing that Cassandra drew was of the Apple, as well as symbols from First Civilization. If you have played the beginning of Assassin's Creed III they are the same symbols on the Sanctuary entrance. Why she has drawn them will be explained later.

PLEASE REVIEW & I WILL LOVE YOU LOTS!


	4. Chapter 3

**ALRIGHT GUYS! HELLO!**

**I know you have been waiting for this update and I am so sorry that it took so long, my school work got really intense and I couldn't get around to writing until now. However classes for this semester are now done so I will have more time to write so look forward to more chapters soon. But to reward you my patient readers I made this chapter extra long as I know you all wanted some of Desmond's POV. **

** From now I will be putting the POV in bold at the beginning of the chapter.**

**NOW ENJOY MY LOEVLIES!**

* * *

**Desmond Miles**

Coming out of the Animus was always disorientating, being able to move my own body instead of reliving the movements of an ancestor would be confusing at first. Your body was always stiff, like you had been asleep for days without moving the entire time. Opening my eyes I looked at the smooth rocky ceiling hundreds of feet above my head. The sanctuary of first Civilization was also something I was not use too. I was not given much time to get my bearings before a voice spoke out at my side.

"Welcome back Desmond." Rebecca's voice said as she moved over towards me making sure the Animus was operating properly. I blinked and gave a nod of acknowledgement to her. Sitting up my hands came to my head as I slowly came back to my full awareness.

"What's going on?" I asked looking around, Shaun was near his laptop, my father was at his usual seated position not too far off to my side. Last time they had pulled me out of the Animus was because they had located another power source, and part of me had expected Shaun had located another.

Shaun turned and looked to me, he raised a hand and adjusted his glasses slightly.

"Well Desmond, we are not sure… I was hacking into Abstergo's system trying to find more information for our search for the power sources when I came across something strange. It seems that our dear friend Vidic has found a new subject, I have found some files on a 'Subject 18', naturally… I started to lurk through their files and it seems that they believe this person is somehow related to both your ancestors." Shaun explained as he stepped towards me. I glanced to both my father and too Rebecca it seemed that while I was in the Animus that they had found out about this.

"So what does this mean?" I asked lowly.

"It means son, that Abstergo is trying to find out what we do, they wanted to know where the Pieces of Eden went after Ezio had them. I suspect they are using someone who has ancestors who could give them the same information…" William Miles said with a frown on his face. He was probably not happy with this turn of events, if Abstergo was to gain any information then the tides could turn and all their work could be destroyed.

"But I thought that was impossible, aren't we the only ones who are descended from them?" I ask standing and looking to my father. That was after all the reason why they had needed me so bad, wasn't it? Wasn't that the reason that had started all this madness?

"Well from the looks of this files that is not the case, I am not quite sure what they have or have not learned from this new subject. But there is something in these files… there are constant references to 'The Chalice' and Piece of Eden." Shaun said and then gripped his chin in a thoughtful way.

"Wait… Hold on. I thought the Templars debunked the Chalice in the Crusades." I asked, I could remember the memories of Altair which he had tried to save a woman…. What was her name? Adha! Hadn't the Templars killed her?

"Well I can't be sure but this is what it is. Hold on…. Oh no." Shaun stated then started to scrolled through the screen on his laptop.

"What is it?" William demanded, obviously concerned by whatever had troubled Shaun.

"It seems they have linked the 'Chalice' as a link back to Those Who Came Before…" Shaun said and then looked around at all of us. I felt myself frown.

I felt the room start to spin around me, suddenly I was alone a vision of Juno before me. I don't think it was a new message, but more of a surge of memoires. I heard voices, a replay of messages I had heard before.

_"Eden… she is Eden. Find Eve. The Key. Her DNA…" _I heard Clay's voice echo in my head.

_"The Key… You must find the key."_ Now Juno's voice replayed to me. Everything seemed to spin, I was caught between reality and whatever realm these voices, memories were speaking to me through.

"Desmond!" came a sudden loud voice, it was more grounded than the others.

"Son!" the voice of my father cut through the air as well and suddenly I was back in reality. Three sets of eyes were all looking at me with concern. My hand came up and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"You alright mate?" Shaun asked as he glanced between me and the Animus, of course their reactions were always to put me back in that damn machine.

"Yeah… I am fine." I said as my hand dropped down back beside me. "I was just remembering something that Clay and Juno said to me, I think they are trying to remind me of what they told me before…." I mused out loud, I could see the confused looks on all their faces, of course what I said puzzled them, I didn't fully understand it myself.

"Well… what do we do now?" I asked trying to get back to the subject we had been talking about before the memories had surged forward.

"We don't have a choice… though it is ridiculously risky we have to go get this girl. Whatever she is, whoever she is, if Abstergo can get any information from her we will lose everything we have accomplished thus far. " William Miles said with a sigh.

"Oh well jolly good, we'll just waltz into Abstergo headquarters will we?" Shaun said as he paced back and forth. Seems he always had something clever to say. "Think they will just hand for over if we ask nicely?" he continued and Rebecca slapped his arm.

"Shaun!" she exclaimed.

"We don't have a choice, if we do nothing Abstergo will catch up with us." William snapped back at the other.

Silence fell over all of us. We all knew what was at stake, by not going we risked Abstergo catching us and then all would be lost, as in the whole damn world. Not to mention we would probably be killed if they found us. And by going to free Subject 18 we risked the exact same thing. At least they did not know we would be coming.

"We better get going and get this over with then." I muttered, and with that we started to pack up, getting ready to move out.

* * *

The journey back to Italy was rather silent, we were all nervous, Rebecca and Shaun were busy planning our break in as well as our escape. My father was silent too, while I… I was just trying to get my head into the right place.

I had never expected to return back to the Abstergo facilities that I myself had been held captive in. I was also riddled with memories of my own escape. I remembered Lucy when she broke me out… of course now I know it had all been a covert plan ordered by Vidic… I then pushed those thoughts away instead deciding to focus on the mission I would have to complete today.

The closer we got to the Vatican, the location of the Abstergo facilities, the more silence thickened over us. It was only once we were feet from the entrance to the building we someone finally speak. We were concealed in a van as Rebecca and Shaun went over the plan with me.

"Okay so get this, I can get you in but it will be up to you to get out on your own. It seems Abstergo is reconstructing the west wing of their research building, because of this their security is a little lax, they aren't expecting us so we have that on our side. I can run interference in their cameras and electronic security for a few minutes. We don't have long, maybe half an hour before they figure out what I am doing." Rebecca explained before she handed me a piece of paper it was a floor plan, and one room design I noticed was very familiar to me.

"From the files Shaun found we known Subject 18 is here, in order not to get caught try sneaking out through the west wing that is under construction, there is less security there." She continued and then a pause of silence went over us all.

This was it.

"Desmond, we will be on the west side waiting for you. Do not risk yourself any more than nessecary…" William said and I scoffed a little, we were risking everything just by being here.

"And… for gods sake be safe." He said lowly. Nodding slowly I pulled be hood up over my head before exiting the van and watch it pull away.

Rebecca wasn't lying, from the way I remembered this place the security was much less, perhaps that had to do with the fact they were trying to chase us across the world, not planning for us to try and break back into their headquarters.

Walking around the building a few times, sticking to large group walking the streets as I did I scoped out the best way to enter. Just around a corner seemed to be a delivery entrance. There was a single guard who was in a booth beside the gate and would be letting the trucks in and out. Compared to the front entrance this would be the easier way, now I just had to wait for a truck to arrive to go in.

I wasn't waiting long, about five minutes later a smaller delivery truck rolled up, and knowing I was short on time I had to use this as my way in. The guard got up to check the truck and I lurked behind a post, once he checked the inside of the truck he moved to open the gate. I watched as the truck rolled in, and the guard moved back to his post, then I was moving, ducking through the gate while the guards back was turned and just making it through before it slid shut.

I was inside, I could only hope from now on that Rebecca had been able to hack the security cameras otherwise this break in would be short lived. Finding an abandoned uniform, just the jacket and hat in the loading area I slipped them on so I would blend in before moving inside.

It was amazing how everything came back to me, I was rather easily able to navigate the halls knowing which way to go to get to the room of Subject 18. It also amazed me how easy it was for me to avoid notice, just by keeping the hat down.

At least until I reached floor of my destination. There, it seemed, was a heavy presence of guards. Apparently Subject 18 was something Vidic didn't want to lose.

From that point on I had to be more stealthy. I was able to silently take down some guards and hide their unconscious bodies in a broom closet. That at least thinned out the enemies. But as time started to grow short I knew I had to act directly.

But it seemed fate was on my side, two of the guards headed towards the elevator, and then another guarding the door started to go down the hall and around the corner to do a perimeter check. Again I seized my chance, I moved as calmly down the hallway as I could towards the guard and the door that I needed to get into.

The guard looked up. "Erik?" he questioned, obviously thinking I was one of the other guards, one of them that was now locked in the broom closet.

I kept my head down, only lifting my face to look at him at the last moment. A flash of recognition passed through his eyes and I knew instantly, that he knew who I was. His body tensed and he backed away his mouth opened and he started to shout.

Before I could really figure out what I was doing the hidden blade on my wrist flashed out and I surged forward. One hand grabbed his shoulder while my armed hand came up towards his torso. The blade slid into his ribcage like a hot knife through butter.

A sputtering gasp came from the guard, his body became rigid and then went limp. I guided him to the ground as quietly as possible before retracting my armed hand. Standing over the body I realized I had killed, taken a life, and it had been second nature to me.

I stared down at the body with some regret but I know I couldn't be mourning over this man, I had done what I had too because in the end I knew they would not hesitate to kill me. I then looked to the door it had an electronic lock, I quickly swiped the security key card from the dead guard at my feet and then opened the door.

Entering into the all too familiar room I looked around for any sign of life. And I only found one, it was a man, maybe a few inches short than I, he had dark hair, glasses and was wearing a white lab coat. I knew then he worked for Abstergo, and there so far was no sign of Subject 18.

The man turned as he heard the doors open and seeing me he started to speak; "What do you want?"

"Where is the girl?" I asked calmly. The man stepped forward crossing the small distance between us, once he was close recognition also flashed across his face.

"Who are you? What are you doing-" as the man spoke I rushed forward to take him down, however this time I wasn't going to use lethal force, instead I just punch him squarely across the face, His body twisted away from me and he fell to the ground. I paused over him to make sure he was out.

Turning I looked around the room again, there indeed was no sign of the mysterious Subject 18. Knowing there was only one place she could be I quickly turn and head towards the grey door that lead to the bedroom area for the captive.

The door slid open with my proximity and I entered, what I found behind the door was something I never expected to see.

I quickly looked to the figure that was standing to the right and my eyes locked with the female figure.

Shock ran deeply through me, I was seeing this woman before me… but I knew what I was seeing was impossible. She had fair ivory skin, her face, her eyes, even her dark hair, even though it tumbled around her face, looked exactly the same. I am not sure if this was the bleeding effect showing me this woman from my ancestor's past or that is was causing me to react to her image as Ezio probably would, I felt my gut and chest clench almost painfully.

"Cristina?" I found myself asking in shock before I could stop myself. It could be no other than her though and suddenly things were starting to make sense. Vidic wanted someone that had connection to Ezio… this woman before him must be Cristina Vesppuci's descendent.

The shock in her eyes made me suspect she too knew who I was, which was confirmed when she spoke.

"E-Ezio?" her sweet voice asked with a small waver. The physical appearance between this girl and Ezio's memories of Cristina was eerie, but her voice was much sweeter, and it registered somewhere inside me.

I smiled to her before I nodded slowly to her. We both recognized each other through the memories of our ancestors. I wasn't sure how long we stood there standing and staring at each other it couldn't have been more than a couple minutes but I knew we had to go and quickly if we wanted out of here.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I said to her and saw her smile in return as I reached my hand out to her. Her smile grew and her slender hand quickly reached out and placed it in mine.

Looking up to me the brunette beauty spoke,

"Lead the way."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello again everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Though I look forward to writing their escape more. I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews you have all left me. They really do encourage me to write so thank you a million times over. & now to address some questions you guys had for me;

RavingSunshine: I am undecided, as I haven't gotten very far in AC III, I am just a little worried about introducing too many character, especially when I am not sure how a revolutionary ancestor will fit into everything yet. However if people give me suggestions I may add one in.

Well that is about all the questions I have so far. But still thanks for all the positive feedback! Keep it coming & please don't be afraid to ask questions or leave comments or ideas!

As always PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 4

**Happy Holidays everyone! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter it was really great and very motivational for me to write with. I would also like to introduce and thank my new Beta ****ChloeHeidrich1228**** who edited this chapter and will be helping me from here on out. I hope that have her wonderful help will keep me on track with this story!**

**Without further adieu here is the latest chapter, please enjoy & review!**

* * *

**Cassandra's POV**

Nearly as soon as I placed my hand onto the man before me, I didn't want to keep thinking of him as Ezio; I knew he was not, though I still did not know his name. We were running. Our hands remained linked as we dashed out of the bedroom and towards the door out of the lab. I saw Thomas crumpled on the floor, I did feel some worry for him. Maybe that was the difference between me and the Templars… I could feel sympathy still, but he appeared to be breathing so I gave him no more thought.

However as we exited the lab the guard lying on the ground was most definitely not alive and I felt myself gasp; but the man holding my hand didn't let me stop to fret about it. Taking a sharp right turn, we ran down the hall. There was a surprising lack of guards; however I suppose, I could attribute that fact to my saviour.

I was entering into an unknown world, I had awoken in the lab after being taken by Abstergo. I had never seen outside of the lab, my dependence of where to go entirely depended on his guidance.

My hand unconsciously gripped his tighter, and his did the same to mine. I wasn't sure exactly to where or what he was leading me, but I knew I trusted him completely in getting me out of the dreadful place. Suddenly there was shouting, some kind of whining alarm sound played over the speaker system in the hallways.

"ATTENTION ALL ABSTERGO EMPLOYEES. THERE IS A CODE RED, SITUATION DAKOTA. REPEAT CODE RED, SITUATION DAKOTA," The message announced and I felt my heart seize in my chest. I wanted to believe that it was not about his presence or my escape. But I knew it was. They knew someone had broken in and that I was now missing from my room.

"We had better hurry then," the man said to me as we started sharply down another hallway. Looking ahead I could see that we were really heading nowhere. There were signs of construction.

"We can't!" I exclaimed, but our pace did not slacken.

"We will," he replied coolly. The plastic barrier that sealed off the construction area was no match for his hidden blade. Ripping through it, we continued on without losing speed.

Maneuvering through the construction was harder than the empty hallways; objects blocked our path. And it wasn't long before the workers noticed us, screaming in objection to our presence. It was all in Italian, but the bleeding effect with Cristina had given me a newfound understanding of the language. I recognized phrases only missing a few words, but I quickly realized some were calling for the Abstergo guards, and if we didn't get out soon they would quickly find us.

Turning my head to glance behind for any sign of those guards, I unknowingly moved too close to some exposed metal framework. I felt the quick stinging slice on my upper arm and gasped in pain. The dark hair man came to stop and looked to me; blood was dripping from the clean slice across my skin. I could see the worried expression on his face and I tried to mask my pain.

"I'm fine. It's not bad," I told him quickly. We had come to a stop in in those few precious seconds the guards had started to arrive. Their cries echoed out to us and we both jumped.

"Run," he said quickly, and immediately, we began to move. My hand sought out his and our escape was back in progress.

Soon we came to a dead end. My heart started to race even more than it was, and my breath came in panicked gasps. Terrified that our run had come to an end. Freedom had been so close I could have tasted it… but now we would surely be caught. Yet it seemed all was not lost.

Tugging me over to the side where a window would have been but now was just an exposed opening. There was something there; it was rather large tubing that allowed the construction workers to throw out garbage and unused materials. It took me a moment to realize just what his plan was and when I did I looked to him with wide eyes.

His familiar dark eyes seemed to recognize my worry because he gave me a reassuring look and squeezed my hand.

"Trust me," he whispered, flashing a reassuring smile. I stared up at him; it was at least a seven-storey drop. And who knew what was at the bottom? But as I looked up at him I knew I could trust him, and beyond that I was so willing to do anything g to get out of this place it was worth the risk.

I nodded silently and he pulled me closer to him. The chute was large enough for a person to comfortably slide down. For the two of us to fit would be hard; however he seemed to have this figured out. Pulling us both up, he placed my petite frame between his legs. Staring forward there was a slight decline before it suddenly dropped and I could see no more. I probably didn't want to, for the drop would surely be too frightening

I felt myself trembling and suddenly his arms were around me, his hands guided my body to twist and one of his hands went to the back on my head. His motions encouraged me to bury my face into his chest. And I did, my hand clenched tightly at the white fabric of his sweater. I was able to smell him, his scent was of cinnamon and wood, it was comforting.

The shouting voices of the guard were growing closer and closer.

"Ready?" he asked quickly, his mouth so close to my ear. Sucking in a deep breath to try to calm myself, I slowly nodded my head against his chest. Before I knew it, we were moving. He must have pushed us forward. Just as we began to gain momentum, I heard a very familiar voice.

"Desmond Miles!" Vidic's voice echoed after us. I was not sure if he had seen us or not.

Then suddenly we were falling. Air whooshed around us, and my hair was flying everywhere. I couldn't see anything, both my eyes were squeezed shut and my face was buried deeply into Desmond's chest.

The fall was quick. I felt Desmond's body make firmer contact with the end of the chute and we quickly slid into the debris in the dumpster in which the chute ended.

We landed in a cloud of dust. Old drywall and gypsum board. Out of all the things we could have fallen into this was the best thing to be waiting at the bottom. It was hard and not comfortable to land in but we were both able to quickly rise to our feet with no injuries sustained from our slide.

The sunshine was blinding to me, and fresh air felt and tasted different than I remembered. Or maybe that was just the dust rising up around us in the dumpster.

Desmond stood next to me and moved to the edge of the dumpster. Silently, we began to move again. Seemingly, we both knew what we had to do: keep moving. It was only a matter of minutes before the guards, and Vidic, would descend on us and I would be captured again.

Desmond boosted me up until I could swing myself over the wall of the dumpster and fell to the concrete ground below. Seconds later he dropped down beside me. Sirens started to echo, likely the guards who were on their way to find and capture us. Looking up at the sky, I felt some relief wash over me, despite the fact I knew we were not complete out of danger yet.

"Now what do we do?" I asked as my eye fell down and settled back onto Desmond. I still had yet to say his name out loud but somehow I already knew what it would be like. For him, even though he looked so much like Ezio, it suited him.

"More running," he said with a short chuckle. I couldn't help but smile, he seemed so at ease. Like he had done this all before. Maybe he had; after all if he had relieved Ezio's memories, the bleeding effect would surely have slipped into him as well.

Surprisingly, as we started running we found an area was lacking people of any kind. There were temporary barriers set around the construction area, but there was a gate. We dashed for it; I kept looking around looking for any sign of our enemy, but thankfully there was none. Not even any construction workers. Desmond reached the gate first, it was locked but the chain around it was long. I watched as he pried it as far open as it would go. We didn't have time to try and scale the fence or pick the lock.

Once it was pulled open I slid forward and easily slipped through the opening, holding it open as Desmond had to force his larger frame through it. But within moments we were out; now on the street I wildly looked around. What did we do now? Where did we go?

I didn't have to wait long for those answers to present themselves.

"Desmond!" a voice cried out. Across the street, I saw it. It was a white van, there was a girl, she had a head of short dark hair and was half leaning out the passenger window and waving to us. It was our escape vehicle.

Before I even realized that I had crossed the street and climbed into the back of the van, I collapsed; my breath came in big heaving gasps. Desmond collapsed beside me, breathing heavily. I heard the doors slam shut and the squeal of tires, and then the van was moving. Every second bringing ,e further and further from Abstergo.

"Son! Are you alright?" a man's voice asked above us. Opening my eyes I looked up, I saw an older man hovering above us, his eyes were focused on Desmond. I noted how much like Desmond he looked; further confirming that he was his father. Then my eyes turned to the man lying beside me and watched him start to nod in response.

"Yeah. I'm good. Her arm though… " He said as he sat up and his dark brown eyes turned to mine, motioning to my bicep. "She had an ugly run-in with a metal pole."

As he mentioned the injury, I sat up and looked to it. The blood stained over my arm and my sleeve was soaked. It was not flowing openly, but was still oozing. I felt dizzy as I stared at the gash; I had never been good with blood, even when seeing my ancestor's memories any gory events caused me to react negatively.

My opposite hand came up and pressed around the cut. I winced, the stinging pain ran up my arm and to my neck. Immediately, Desmond's hand reached out and caught my wrist, stopping me from prodding the wound. My head snapped up and looked to him; again I saw the worry in his eyes. It was the exact same expression I had seen in Ezio's face through Cristina's eyes.

I wondered if he knew how much they were alike.

"Hand me the first aid kit," Desmond ordered; his father moved to grab the plastic case. Our eyes, however, remained locked with each other even as his father handed Desmond the bandages and medical wipes. Only once he started to tend to my arm did our eye contact break.

I watched him clean the blood from my arms and then wrapped the bandages firmly but gently around the cut. Moments later his hand fell away from my arm and silence enveloped the entire van. Slowly I looked around at the other occupants, other than Desmond's father there was a man in the driver's seat and the woman with black hair, she was twisted in place and looking at me with obvious curiosity.

My eyes wandered back to Desmond and I smiled to him, and he to me.

"Tell me your name," he instructed lowly and my smiled widened.

"Cassandra," I said softly, "Cassandra Emerson."

Feeling the van speed up and felt happiness course through me. Finally, after so long, I was free.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well there we go, another chapter done and finally the escape is done! Yes things in the Desmond x Cassandra relationship will pick up in the next chapter for sure, and hey will be the focus of probably the next two chapters before we see them in the animus again. It is time for some lovey loves to start for Desmond! :D

Reviews are always welcome but I would love to hear your input of anything you can think of for this story. Ideas may not be used and may simply inspire me with something else, but credit will be given to anyone who comes up with an idea that I will use!

And as always; PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
